1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to contouring support bras providing reinforced elastic, self-adjusting support to a woman's breast conforming to the inframammary skinfold curve of her breasts, and a technique for fabricating bras to provide such support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Support bras typically utilize underwire support structures located beneath the inframammary skinfold of the breasts at the juncture of women's breasts and her front thoracic torso to shape and support the breasts. [See patents in U.S. Class 450/39-43, 93 & 143.]
Alternatives to underwire support structures include, thin, flat, inelastic, flexible shaping or support panels of stable plastic or polyester materials incorporated, and bonded between fabric layers of the bra extending up from the torso band of the bra encircling the woman's thoracic torso below the inframammary skinfold to define or shape women's breasts. [See patents in U.S. Class 450/30-39.]
However, women's breasts have a myriad of different, unique shapes and inframammary skinfold curves that change with age, pregnancy, lactation, and surgical intervention. Women who desire or require contouring support for their breasts are perpetually searching (shopping) for support bras that are comfortable, and provide a natural alluring shape to their breasts without distorting their inframammary skinfold breast curves. This problem is compounded for pregnant and nursing women because of fluctuating breast volume. In short, existing contouring support bras with inelastic underwire and plastic support structures do not adequately or comfortably support breasts of many women, and, in particular pregnant and nursing women.